El lobo y el conejo
by Aly Zama
Summary: Después de haber convivido tantos años, Alice y Ryou desarrollan un profundo lazo y con ello un amor que les traerá muchos problemas, comenzando con los Nakiri que no piensan aceptar tan fácilmente su relación. Alice x Ryou (Kurokiba)


Tenía mucho tiempo que quería escribir este fic.

Espero que les guste

Tanto la historia como personajes de Shokugeki no Souma son propiedad de Yūto Tsukuda-sensei  
y Shun Saeki-sensei.

 **EL LOBO Y EL CONEJO**

Desde hace un par de años, para ser exactos, desde que Ryou le había jurado lealtad a Alice, la familia Nakiri comenzó a tener diferentes posturas sobre la relación entre estos dos jóvenes. Muchos decían que un simple "mocoso pobre" como Ryou no debía de estar al lado de una de las más importantes herederas de la familia, pero, por otro lado, el gran abuelo Senzaemon Nakiri sabía que la compañía y el gran talento del chico, podría traer un aporte enorme al desarrollo, tanto como chef y persona para Alice.

En su niñez, Alice siempre se caracterizo por ser sumamente malcriada y grosera, así como mimada, pero fue hasta después de que conoció a Ryou, cuando su lado más humano y amable comenzó a florecer, pero, aun así, la joven Nakiri no dejaba de tener el orgullo característico de su tan afamada familia.

— ¿Señorita?—pregunto Ryou al ver la cocina totalmente vacía, no había signo alguno de que Alice hubiera estado ahí, lo cual era algo bastante raro, ya que por lo regular, la de cabello blanco estaba ahí a esas horas.

La rutina de Alice consistía en levantarse a las cinco y media de la mañana para poder practicar un poco antes del desayuno, o, en su caso poder hacer nuevas recetas. Esa rutina era sagrada y solo los domingos eran cuando la Nakiri se permitía descansar.

— Disculpe kurokiba-san, Alice-sama no está, salió a las seis de la mañana a la residencia de Senzaemon-sama— le informo una de las sirvientas que se disponía a realizar el desayuno.

— ¿A esta hora? Apenas son las seis de la mañana.

— Lo siento Kurokiba-san, no se me informo de la razón de la salida de la señorita.

Un tanto molesto chasqueo la lengua. Era raro que Alice no le hubiera dicho sobre su salida, porque a donde sea que fuera, Alice siempre le decía a donde estaría o a donde iría para que la acompañase.

— ¿Quiere algo especial para desayunar?—pregunto nerviosa la sirvienta al sentir el malestar del pelinegro.

— No, me iré temprano a la escuela, necesito hacer unas cosas— dijo Ryou dejando sola en la cocina a la joven mujer.

— Soy un idiota—susurro irritado recordando lo que había pasado hace solo dos días.

 **Flashback:**

La convivencia diaria entre Ryou y Alice era algo que ambos disfrutaban al máximo. Los dos aprendían del otro y eso los hacía crecer a pasos agigantados en lo que era el mundo de la cocina, pero, había sido por eso mismo que un sentimiento más allá de la simple amistad se había creado entre los dos.

Al principio Alice pensó que era un cariño de amigos o incluso hermanos, pero, no fue hasta que vio a Ryou hablando con una de las chicas más bonitas de Totsuki que sus celos explotaron. Ryou era de ella, el era suyo y solo de ella. El chico la trataba como una reina, como su señorita. Amaba y se sentía enormemente feliz que él le decía "My lady", era algo que a ella le llenaba de satisfacción, simplemente era la forma en que el expresaba que era propiedad de Alice.

La peliblanca que solía ser mimada y caprichosa comenzó a apreciar las pequeñas cosas de la vida, comprendió que lo que más amaba en el mundo era cocinar, y a diferencia de lo que todos pensaban, ella solo quería que la gente se sintiera satisfecha con su cocina, la cocina que tanto le había costado construir a base de sacrificio y esfuerzo, que de no haber sido por Ryou no hubiera llegado tan lejos.

Kurokiba había sido su apoyo, su compañero incondicional, el chico que sabía cómo ponerle un alto, así como la forma de poder contener su obsesión por la perfección que llegaba hasta el punto de hacerla desfallecer del cansancio. Alice era perfeccionista, y su cocina se trataba de eso "Exquisitez, delicadeza y perfeccionamiento".

Por su lado, Kurokiba, aprendió que la mejor manera de poder desarrollar su cocina era concentrar toda su fiereza y poder en cada uno de los platillos que hacía. Sus platillos irradiaban salvajismo y furia, algo que hacía que los comensales se llenarán de energía y juventud abrasante.

Ambos, se complementaban, Kurokiba era una fiera salvaje en una palabra un "lobo" mientras que Alice era delicada y encantadora como un conejo de ojos rojos, una criatura que todo el mundo ama solo por el simple hecho de ser tan bello, pero lo que la mayoría ignoraba es que ese bello ser podía ser más astuto de lo que pensaban.

Ese día, las chicas de Totsuki estaban apresuradas debido a que ese día sería la revisión médica semestral, por lo que todas ellas estaban preocupadas por su peso, sus tallas y más aspectos físicos que las hiciera ver mal.

En medio del caos, los chicos murmuraban y apostaban sobre las medidas y el peso de las chicas. El encargado de llevar el conteo era el presidente de informática que había prometido hackear el sistema médico al término del día y poder pagar las apuestas.

Las chicas con el mayor numero de apuestas eran Nikumi, Erina, Alice y sorpresivamente la adorable Megumi, que, desde el día en que habían abierto las piscinas de la academia, muchos de los hombres se volvieron fans suyos al ver sus largas piernas y su tan ceñida cintura.

— ¡Alice-sama engordo dos kilos!—grito el presidente de informática sorprendiendo a muchos de los apostadores que pensaban que la chica se había mantenido en su peso normal.

— ¡Gane!—grito alegremente un chico especialista en cocina medicinal — ¡Se los dije!—celebraba con un extraño baile al haber ganado más de cincuenta mil yenes.

Mientras tanto, Alice lloraba escondida entre los jardines de la academia, últimamente su tan ajetreada vida y el estrés por las competiciones le habían hecho perder tiempo para realizar ejercicio o poder dormir con normalidad. Alice tendía a subir de peso cuando no dormía bien, su organismo se hacía perezoso y eso solo lo podía contrarrestar al hacer ejercicio. Pero lo peor era que Erina se había burlado de ella, y eso solo la hizo sentir más miserable.

— Esos idiotas…— se quejaba Ryou mientras buscaba a Alice.

Al haberse enterado de la estúpida apuesta, Kurokiba, enfurecido por la falta de respeto por su señorita, no pudo reprimir su furia y golpear a todos los idiotas que la habían hecho llorar, llegando hasta el punto en que aviso a los directivos de la escuela para que pusieran un castigo ejemplar.

— ¡Soy una tonta! ¡Debí de haberme cuidado!—lloraba con amargura mientras se abrazaba las piernas — ¡Tonta Erina te odio!—grito mientras el rostro burlón de su prima aparecía en su mente.

Alice jamás le había permitido a nadie que la viera llorar, aun de pequeña, cuando alguien no le daba lo que quería solo hacia berrinche pero jamás dejaba salir una lagrima, para ella llorar frente a alguien era signo de debilidad y cuando se sentía triste o derrotada se encerraba en su cuarto o se escondía en algún lugar donde nadie la encontrara.

— Te encontré... ya me encargue de todos esos idiotas— le dijo Ryou mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

Ryou solo quería que Alice dejará de llorar y haría cualquier cosa para volver a verla feliz.

— ¡Vete! ¡Déjame sola!—le grito ocultando su rostro entre sus piernas —¡No quiero que me veas así!

— My Lady, no debe de hacer caso de lo que esos idiotas dicen, usted es perfecta— le dijo con total seguridad y sin dejar de acariciar su cabello.

Sorprendida por la sinceridad de sus palabras, Alice alzo el rostro hacia él mostrándole sus ojos llorosos y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

— Solo lo dices para que no siga llorando…— susurro haciendo un puchero y limpiándose las lagrimas.

— No, lo digo enserio, a usted solo le tiene que importar lo que digan las personas de su cocina, además, no debe de preocuparse, usted sigue siendo hermosa— le dijo con una amable sonrisa, algo muy raro en él.

Alice juro que era solo la tercera vez que lo veía sonreír tan serenamente. El sentimiento que le transmitía era tan pasible que su corazón comenzó a acelerarse sin control.

— Mentiroso…— le susurro mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas — Eres un tonto mentiroso.

Aunque lo quisiera negar, su rabia y tristeza habían sido sustituidas por una alegría incontenida. Alice sabía ya desde hace un par de meses que le gustaba Kurokiba, pero su posición como una de las herederas de la familia Nakiri le hacía difícil confesar sus sentimientos, y más después de lo sucedido hace una semana con lo del coqueteo de la "chica pechos grandes" hacia Ryou, desde ese día Alice había evitado al chico ya que se sentía tan enojada con él.

— My lady, yo nunca le he mentido— confeso extendiéndole la mano para que se pudiera de pie — ¿O lo he hecho alguna vez?

— Nunca me has mentido, pero todos dicen que Erina es más bonita que yo.

— Eso no es cierto, usted es más bella que ella, Erina siempre mantiene las apariencias y es fría en cambio usted es más expresiva y su sonrisa es muy linda— contesto mirando a otro lado para que Alice no viera como se sonrojaba.

El corazón de Alice latió más aprisa, y sin poder evitarlo sonrió mientras se acercaba a Ryou.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿No me mientes?—le pregunto para que él la mirará.

— Si… jamás me atrevería a mentirle— le dijo haciendo contacto con sus ojos.

Por más duro que pareciera, Ryou tenía un lado amable que había descubierto gracias a Alice. El chico mostraba la mayor parte del tiempo un rostro inexpresivo y aburrido, como si nada le importase, pero su carácter cambiaba cuando estaba solo con Alice, y del cual solo se permitía mostrárselo a ella.

— Ryou ¿Soy bonita?—le pregunto tomándolo de la camisa.

El pelinegro trago duro al ver la mirada suplicante de Alice, sus ojos rojos brillaban enormemente después de haber llorado y eso solo resaltaba su belleza.

Por más que quiso contenerse, Ryou no pudo más, tanto tiempo reprimiendo su amor por Alice hizo que estallara en ese momento.

— Ryou contes…— antes de terminar el pelinegro se atrevió a profanar sus labios.

Eran tan suaves y dulces que Ryou creyó que podía vivir solo de ellos. Era como estar en un sueño, algo que creía que era solo una mera ilusión.

En ese momento el corazón de Alice se detuvo, todo lo que deseaba se había cumplido, aun cuando sabía que no estaba bien, le importo poco y se acerco más al pecho de Ryou para disfrutar más del beso.

Como el chico tan salvaje que era, Ryou jalo a Alice hasta rodear su cintura por completo, eso no hizo más que encender a Alice que ya de por si estaba excitada.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué fue eso?—pregunto Alice al escuchar el sonido de hojas secas romperse cerca de ahí.

— Oh vaya, no creí que tuvieras esa clase de tratos con tu subordinado— dijo Erina tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo al ver como su prima en ese "modo".

La chica "lengua de dios" era purista y creía que un hombre y una mujer no debían de tener contacto hasta después del matrimonio, algo bastante infantil e inocente que le había acarreado bastantes problemas con los hombres hasta la fecha entre ellos con Souma al cual no soportaba en lo más mínimo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—le pregunto sintiendo como el suelo se abría bajo sus pies.

El miedo y el terror se apoderaron de Alice, sabía que si Erina abría la boca y decía sobre ese asunto con su familia, harían lo que fuera para mantenerla lejos de Ryou.

— Solo pasaba por aquí… pero…—

— Erina hazte cargo de tus asuntos y no te metas en los míos— le pidió tomando la mano de Ryou.

Tratando de no sonrojarse por el comportamiento tan "atrevido" de su prima, Erina acomodo su cabello a un lado y dio un par de pasos hacia donde se dirigía.

— Yo no diré nada, pero si son tan obvios no podrán ocultarlo por mucho tiempo— dijo recordando que Alice sabía sobre su enamoramiento y admiración hacia Jouichirou Yukihira.

Al ver que Erina doblaba a la esquina del más cercano edificio, Alice por fin soltó la mano de Ryou sintiéndose culpable por lo que había pasado.

— My lady… no medí el peligro de mis acciones… lo siento—

Alice alzo su rostro y lo miro herida por las palabras de Ryou.

— ¿Por qué me besaste? ¿Fue solo por gusto?—le pregunto mientras las lagrimas se acumulaban en su rostro.

— No… no my lady, yo… yo…— trato de decir lo que sentía por ella, pero si lo hacía pensó en todos los problemas que le traería.

— ¡Robaste mi primer beso y no me das una explicación! ¡Eres un tonto!—le grito corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡Señorita espere!—le rogo yendo tras ella, pero fue inútil, jamás la pudo dar alcance al perderse a través de los edificios de la escuela.

Ese día ni siquiera había llegado a dormir a su residencia, y al día siguiente cuando por fin la pudo ver, no le hizo el más mínimo caso, solo se limito a entregarle una lista de cosas que debía de hacer.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

— _Soy un imbécil_ _—_ se dijo para sí mismo mientras ingresaba al club de especias, donde Akira lo esperaba.

— ¡Oi!—saludo el moreno que se encontraba secando varias ramas de cilantro.

Kurokiba saludo alzando una mano y sentándose al lado de Akira.

Los dos no dijeron nada y solo se dedicaron a terminar de seleccionar y secar la especia hasta que pasados unos cuarenta minutos, Akira soltó un suspiro ahogado.

Con una ceja levantada, Ryou miro a su compañero que parecía querer decir algo.

— Parece que aun no sabes nada— le dijo antes de caminar hasta el estante que estaba en la esquina de la sala.

Aun sin decir nada, Ryou se levanto y siguió a su amigo.

— Mira, ten… esto apareció hoy por la mañana en la puerta del club— le dijo dándole una foto donde él y Alice se besaban.

El rostro de Ryou palideció por completo, pero cuando recordó que Alice había sido solicitada en la residencia principal de su familia, sus piernas flaquearon mientras su ira comenzaba a crecer.

— Me voy...—dijo para tratar de ir tras Alice y decir que todo aquello era un malentendido.

— Espera ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Enfrentarte a los Nakiri? ¿Aclarar las cosas?—le pregunto Akira sosteniendo la manga de su camisa con fuerza —Piensa con calma, esto le traerá muchos problemas a Alice…—

—…— Ryou se mantuvo en silencio mientras la ansiedad lo comenzaba a invadir. El no era nadie para hacerle frente a los Nakiri, era un chico talentoso pero como estudiante aun no valía nada. — _Si tan solo hubiera esperado a ser un chef profesional_ _—_ se dijo para sí mismo intentando tranquilizarse.

— Ryou ¿La amas?—le pregunto Akira al ver el rostro preocupado y lleno de agitación.

Esa palabra lo bloqueo, su mente se puso en blanco y su rostro se tenso tanto que Akiro supo que debía de guiarlo hasta la silla más cercana.

Ya sentado, Akira lo golpeó ligeramente en el hombro.

— Hey... ¿Tan enamorado estas de ella?—le pregunto estando seguro de la respuesta que daría Ryou.

— ¿Tan…? ¿Tan obvio soy?—pregunto poniendo la foto bocabajo de la mesa.

— Te haces el duro, pero, desde hace un tiempo comencé a suponer que algo se traían, pero no quise intervenir— dijo al recordar como su maestra le decía emocionada que se respiraba el amor entre Alice y Ryou.

— ¿Qué harás?—le pregunto con una expresión tan fría que hizo que Ryou tuviera un escalofrió.

— No lo sé.

— Ryou, demuéstrales que eres un chef digno de cortejar a una Nakiri, su abuelo ya comprobó que eres un tipo con un gran futuro…—

— Si, pero al final tu ganaste la contienda— respondió sumiéndose de hombros, como de un perrito herido se tratase y no de un feroz lobo que casi todo el mundo temía.

— No seas idiota, no pareces ser el tipo que se puede cocinar a mi nivel, tú, yo y Souma hicimos una promesa "Llegar hasta la cima" ¿O ya lo olvidaste? ¡Deja de sentir lástima por ti!

— Gracias Akira, tengo que irme— dijo antes de ir a la residencia Nakiri.

…..

Alice sentía su cuerpo tan tenso que sus músculos se desgarrarían en cualquier momento. Sus padres no eran personas que fuesen demasiado estrictas, pero en cuanto a los demás integrantes de la familia, se podría decir que eran inflexibles, y cuando el apellido se ponía en riesgo solían ser implacables.

— Alice-sama, pase por favor— le pidió un mayordomo que aparentaba tener unos cincuenta años.

El rostro típicamente sonriente y burlón de Alice estaba sustituido por una expresión sería y fría, pero, al momento de entrar a la gran sala principal, toda la fuerza de voluntad que le había costado reunir se fue al caño cuando vio frente a ella a su abuelo, sus padres y los padres de Erina.

— Alice ¿Nos podrías explicar que es esto?—le pregunto su abuelo que conservaba su expresión dura y felina.

Alice no pudo decir ni siquiera un monosílabo, el miedo que le infligía su abuelo era tan grande que pensó que caería de rodillas al suelo.

—…— trago fuera al ver la dura mirada del padre de Erina, ese hombre era mucho más temible que su abuelo, y sabía que si cometía aunque fuera un error todo su mundo se vendría abajo.

— Alice, estamos esperando una respuesta ¿Qué es esto?—pregunto con seriedad de ultratumba mientras veía como Erina entraba desde la puerta de alado.

Su rostro mostraba un poco de culpa y pena, reconociendo que era por ella que Alice se encontraba en esa situación.

…..

Espero les haya gustado, pueden dejarme sus comentarios, dudas y sugerencias.


End file.
